Blaine, I love you!
by KirstineEEChristiansen
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt, but then Kurt gets sick. How will Blaine react, when the love of his life maybe won't be around much longer?  on a pause, I have writer's block - sorry for not telling earlier. Probably won't be updated anytime soon
1. Am I having a cold or what?

Kurt was sitting in his bed, with a big mug filled with steaming hot chocolate and a big, red Dalton-scarf around his neck. He hadn't been feeling well lately, he had been feeling all dead beat after rehearsals with the choir and he had been all groggy in the mornings. Actually, when he thought about it, he hadn't been feeling well for quite a long time.

Kurt sat and blew quietly at the hot chocolate to get it to cool down, when Blaine entered the room. Kurt looked up at him and gave him a single nod and a little smile. Blaine chuckled. "Cheer up" he sweetly said and sat down next to Kurt. He gently put his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him carefully on the cheek. "You're going to get better, I promise" Blaine said and gave Kurt the biggest and sweetest smile he could ever have given to anyone. Kurt blushed and looked down. "Yeah… I hope so. I mean… it's so goddamn boring to sit around here, while you and the other guys get to sing and have fun. It's just not fair…" Kurt bluntly said. He looked up at Blaine. It took him some time before he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"What if I don't get any better? The doctor's didn't have any answers, but there's definitely something wrong with me. It's been on for a pretty long time now. I just want to get better!" Kurt said and sighed. He put the mug aside, loosened the scarf and leaned himself up against Blaine's strong upper body. He lazily closed his eyes and led himself slowly fall asleep.

Not long after Kurt was fast asleep, Blaine gently laid him down in the bed and pulled the thick blanket over him. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you" he quietly whispered in Kurt's ear. He stood up and turned around, just to face Kurt's father, Burt Hummel. "Is he feeling any better?" Burt asked, standing at the staircase that led down to Kurt's room. Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. He's not getting any better and as you know, the doctors do not have any answers" Blaine sadly said. "I guess it's not my business, but I reckon that you should take him to the hospital and get him checked" he added and went over to the door. Before he could get a chance to go out the door, Burt silently laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine… I never got to tell you this. I really appreciate what you have done with Kurt lately. Even though he's been pretty sick, you managed to keep him happy. It means a lot to me. Thank you" Burt said and squeezed his shoulders. Blaine blushed a little, gave Burt a nod and then disappeared into the dark, cold night. Burt went over to Kurt's bed and sat down next to him. "Kurt… I just want you to know, that I'm glad you found Blaine. I know I was a bit against it in the beginning, but you know I love just the way you are, and you shouldn't change just because of me. I love you, son" he said and kissed him on the same spot as Blaine had. He turned off the lights and went back upstairs

I will write more if anyone likes it. Sorry for my bad English.


	2. The hospital

Blaine was sitting at a small table by the window, in the rehearsal room for the Warblers. He wasn't preparing for rehearsal at all; he couldn't keep his mind off Kurt. Kurt Hummel. His Kurt Hummel. He missed him so bad, since it had been days since he had last seen him. He hadn't been over at his place; he couldn't find time in his schedule, since he had lots of homework, assignments and then rehearsal with the Warblers. As much as he was in misery, he had to get some homework done.

Since he figured that he wasn't able to focus on vocal rehearsing, he decided that he'd better get some of his math homework done. They had this huge assignment that he was supposed to help Kurt with. 'Phi… phi is equal 3,14… and when that is divided with 2 and…' Blaine thought to himself, but he really couldn't concentrate. It wasn't that math was hard; it was actually pretty easy, but everything he did reminded him of Kurt.

Luckily for Blaine, Wes and David came into the room to cheer him up. "No worries, my man, Kurt will be back" David said and sat down at the table next to Blaine. Blaine sighed and smiled. "Yeah… thanks guys, you really know how to cheer me up just by bringing your positive energy into the room" he said and hugged both of them. "Whoa wow… enough with the gayness!" David said and jumped away from him. Blaine just laughed at him. "So… how is Kurt actually?" Wes asked and sat down properly and shot David a death glare. Blaine once again lifted his shoulders. "I don't know. Burt called – that's Kurt's dad – but he didn't say much beside the fact that Kurt was feeling worse" Blaine said. "I just want him back, I miss him so badly" he continued and looked at them both.

They both nodded.

"We miss him too. He always corrects my uniform" David said and laughed, while he worked on his tie. He never got it right, but he didn't care, although Wes was a bit more concerned. They need to represent the school in a GOOD way, not a LOUSY way.

All while they were talking and chatting with each other, Blaine's phone started ringing. He excused them for a minute and went outside the room to get some peace. "Hello, it is Blaine" he answered the phone. "Oh, hello Mr. Hummel" he slowly said, "is something wrong?"

Blaine went back into the room. His face was emotionless and as pale as a ghost. Wes looked up at him. "Blaine, is something wrong?" he carefully asked. Blaine gave him a short nod. "It's Kurt. Burt just called, something's wrong. He wants me to get to the hospital, Kurt has something to tell me" Blaine said and took his school jacket. "I've got to go" he said and went out in a hurry. Wes and David looked at each other again. "Do you think he'll be alright?" David asked. Wes lifted his shoulders slowly. "I do not know…"

I will do rather short chapters, since I'm not that good at stories or English.


	3. I don't want to know

Blaine rushed to hospital as fast as he could. All kind of thoughts ran through his head while driving his car. What was wrong with Kurt, his Kurt? Was it serious? Of course it was, otherwise Burt wouldn't have called! Blaine parked his car at the hospital's big parking spot as soon as he arrived. He ran inside and found the nearest nurse that he could find.

"Ms., please tell me… Where is Kurt Hummel lying?" he asked her, almost out of breath and even more worried than before. The nurse gave him a small and very insecure smile. "Are you a relative to the patient?" she said as she walked to the nearest desk. Blaine nodded. "Yes, sort off. I'm his boyfriend" he said bluntly. He had actually never said that before, or, at least not to a stranger. She raised her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to be a family member or related by blood to visit the patient" she told him and looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry…" she continued, but Blaine didn't really pay attention. He needed to see Kurt.

"Ms., is there no way that I can see him? I really-" he said, but he got cut off by Burt. "Blaine" he silently said and looked at the young man. He looked so worried. Blaine went over to him. "Where is he?" he asked Burt and gave him the most worried look that you could ever experience from a really confident young man like Blaine. "Follow me…" Burt said and went over to the elevator.

As they reached the third floor, it had been too long with the thick air and awkward silence, so Blaine tried to start a conversation. "So…" he said and took in a deep breath, "what's wrong with Kurt?" He actually didn't want Burt to answer; he didn't want to hear if something was wrong with Kurt. Burt cleared his throat. "Kurt wanted to tell you himself, so…" Burt said and looked down at his feet. "Oh" Blaine said and looked down, just like Burt.

'Please, Kurt… it's going to be okay' he told himself over and over again as they got nearer the room Kurt was in. They stopped when they reached the room. Burt looked at Blaine again. "He's in there" he said with sadness in his tone.


	4. I'm sick, Blaine

Blaine sank a chunk and looked at the door for about a minute, before he pushed the door open; just to see Kurt sitting in one of his usual fashionable outfits, but pale as a ghost. Blaine carefully closed the door. "Hey…" he said with a shaky voice, almost as shaky as his body was at the moment. Kurt looked up and gave him one of his usual smiles, but this was fainted and without energy and life. Blaine walked over to him, sat down and kissed him. "How are you?" Blaine asked and slid his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt held onto Blaine's strong arms and led his head fall down. "Blaine, I…" he started and he felt the tears form themselves in his eyes. He looked up again. Blaine brushed away a tear and cupped his face with his hands. "Kurt, please… Please tell me" he said and looked into his eye. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I have cancer" he said and started to cry.

And that was when Blaine felt like he had a blackout. He looked at Kurt who was crying his soul out. Blaine didn't know what to say or how to act. He just held Kurt and let him cry as much as he wanted. Kurt cried, but still managed to get some words through his sobs. "The cancer is centered on my brain. The d-doctors didn't see it at first, but…" he said and turned his face to Blaine. "Please… don't leave me"

Blaine was surprised. Why did Kurt say that?

"… Why should I leave you?" Blaine asked him. All the worries had disappeared from his mind; he just wondered why Kurt had said that.

Kurt brushed away the tears the best he could and prepared himself. It was hard for him to say this.

"Blaine… I'm sick. I h-have c-cancer, you do know what that means, right?" he said and brushed away a new stream of tears. Blaine just nodded.

"P-people with cancer might not get better…" Kurt said and moved away from Blaine. He folded his hands and took another deep breath. He was shaking so bad that he almost couldn't say what he wanted to say to Blaine. "The doctors are not promising anything…"

Blaine cut off Kurt. "Wait, Kurt, are you saying that you maybe…?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded.

"And that's why I don't want you to leave me. I don't think I can h-handle all this if you left me. But if you don't want to be with me because of this, just go. I'm not pressuring you to anything you don't want to…"

Blaine was touched. He had never thought of leaving Kurt. Kurt was the love of his life, the one thing that made everything complete, he was the missing puzzle piece of his life.

Blaine rose from the bed and knelt down in front of Kurt. He took his hands and looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"Kurt... I would NEVER leave you, don't you dare thinking that..." he said and kissed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled a little. "It's just... why?" Kurt asked. Blaine had not much to say.

"Kurt... I love you" he said with a shaky voice. "I will never leave you, not for anything in the entire world..."

He rose from his position and said down next to Kurt.

"And don't you ever forget that" he said and kissed Kurt.


End file.
